The In Thing
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Minoru makes a discovery.


Minoru sat at the school's desk in the computer room while chewing on his lunch, it was nice to be at school gave he a change to rest his aching body. Gazing numbly over the screen he read through the contains, Yoshinaga Hiroko's rank had gone up once again.

A slow smile crosses his face as he leans forwards, he then remembered why he was was searching on the web. Swallowing the last of his lunch he rubbed his hands, trying to clean them as best he could then starts clicking on the mouse and typing on the keyboard fast, knowing that he had only a short time left.

He wanted to buy some new clothes, and not girl's clothes, some for his own gender. He also wanted to look up the latest thing on the street; he had seen a boy of young man wearing their bottoms down passed their rears showing their underwear. Also some boys in his class had started wearing it like this.

'Lets see here...' Minoru thinks as he found what he wanted, it showed pictures of youths his own age wearing that trousers bottoms that way. Typing some more he wanted see where it came from and if he might anything.

"Huh?" Minoru manages to get out as he found the history of the low wearing bottoms, his face went completely pale. Sweat began to form at the back of his neck as he scrolls down and read some more.

Clicking the 'x' on the right hand corner of the screen, he decided that this was enough to make his choice. And he did not want to wear it why that now, cross dressing was the only thing he would ever experiment with.

'Wonder if my classmates know...' Minoru thinks as he switches the computer on 'stand by' for the next person, 'And if they did would they continue wearing them like that?'

Walking out of the computer room he sees some of boys from his class, he quickly glances down to sees how they were wearing their trousers. He notices that two was wearing them down slightly. Looking away he moved fast down the hallway heading for class.

As he reaches the door for his next class he sees another group hanging around outside, four of which had their trousers down while they laughed and joked with their friends. One spots Minoru standing there and gave him a wave, forcing a bright natural looking smile on his face he waved back then hurried into the classroom.

'Glad for those acting classes.' Minoru thinks as he takes his seat, 'I might have done something stupid and made an idiot of myself.'

Glancing out of the window he stares into the blue skies above, feeling a little more relaxed now a true smile appears of his lips. Leaning back he chose not to say anything to his classmates, they might not know and he might just embarrass them if he was to tell them.

'Ignorance is bliss!' Minoru thinks while nodding to himself, the 'pips' rang out and those around him began making their way to their seats, 'Still, I want to tell someone what I discovered. And I still haven't got any ideas what to buy..'

XD~DX

"Its not funny, Arisu!" Minoru says as he fixes his wig in the mirror, "I was going to go out like that!"

"So instead you go out like that?" Arisu comments as she stares him up and down, he was wearing a white dress that he had to wear today, one of the members birthday and they were all asked to come wearing a white dress.

"Yes..." Minoru said a little unsure now, even if he wore his bottoms like that, if those around do not know the meaning than there was nothing to worry about, it was only those who know that had the problem.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to wear them like that," Arisu says with a smirk as she straightens her dress and glances in the mirror just behind him, "I would not want you try and invite unwelcome attention. I want you all to myself, if I can help it."

"Right..." Minoru mumbles as he stands and takes one last look in the mirror, his make up was great, he was becoming very skilled at hiding some of his features while sharpening other ones. Arms came round his middle, wrapping them there. He said nothing, he half wished he never said anything, she might use it against him.


End file.
